


Hobbies and Lifestyles

by overdosingonyou



Series: Hobbies and Lifestyles [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Bondage, Fetish Clothing, M/M, Pony Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 05:31:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdosingonyou/pseuds/overdosingonyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are several websites, both general fetish sites and places that specialize in human pony gear and there are so many choices that it excites Kurt just to think about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hobbies and Lifestyles

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to lil_miss_choc for beta-reading!

Kurt turns his head left and right, getting used to the feeling of wearing his headgear. The living room appears somehow different once he is fully geared up, a little like he is looking at it through tinted glass. The importance of the way the French vintage steel shelf matches the chest of drawers beneath it seems somewhat diminished once he looks at it with tunnel vision thanks to the blinders that are attached to his bridle, tilted somewhat inwards, close over his eyes for heightened effect.

“Feel alright?” Blaine asks behind him, tugging at something on Kurt's bridle, out of Kurt's field of vision, before loosening the reins and urging him to take a step forward.

Kurt nods, unable to do more with the bit-gag stretching his lips and forcing his tongue back. The shifting weight as he moves reminds him of the feather plume on his head, the one with dark blue feathers that Blaine had given him for Christmas.

He rolls his shoulders once, adjusting his arms into the most comfortable position possible. They are joined together behind his back, once at the wrists and then again almost completely at the elbows, which is a definite strain. It is not comfortable by any means, but Kurt does appreciate the way it makes him look, forced into an almost unnaturally straight posture, even though it throws him slightly off-balance. He is beginning to get used to it now, and it gives him the sense of having to rely on full-body movements for any kind of communication.

Like right now. It doesn't matter how many times they have done this; Kurt still can't help the feeling of self-consciousness that creeps upon him at the knowledge that Blaine is  _observing_  him like this. It makes his skin heat up and tingle and his hands twitch behind his back, nervously.

The only thing Kurt can manage, however, is another shoulder roll and a few steps short backwards, causing the reins to loosen further.

Loose reins are not entirely desirable, he realizes uneasily. Unable to see Blaine and pick up any clues from his eyes, it leaves Kurt without any type of direction; automatically, he steps forward again, searching for the reins and is reprimanded by a tug, careful enough to not to jerk his head back, but still enough to pull at the bit gag and stretch his lips unpleasantly.

"Easy," Blaine tells him, and Kurt takes comfort in the warmth of his voice, calm and just a little humoring, and Kurt thinks ' _this isn't as easy as you think'_. He takes another step forward in some sort of semi-protest, only to be stopped by the already taut reins.

"In a hurry today?" Blaine says in the same light tone of voice, and it would be infuriating were it not also so familiar, and, Kurt suspects, a way of teasing him. There is such an odd sense of comfort to be had from it that Kurt will probably never be able to explain.

Kurt closes his eyes, allowing that tone of voice seep into him and he takes a breath through the bit gag, forcing himself to stay still since he supposes that it is what Blaine is after. A few moments later, the reins loosen and this time, it feels like a reward rather than an insecurity.

~*~

Kurt spends hours and probably entirely too much money on perfecting his gear. There are several websites, both general fetish sites and places that specialize in human pony gear and there are so many  _choices_  that it excites him just to think about it. It is a perfect opportunity for accessorizing and mish-mashing, if anything, because while Kurt likes certain parts about several bridles, gags and blinders, he can always visualize something just that bit better.

For starters, he definitely prefers black leather and silver details because he knows it makes him look good and furthermore, he knows that Blaine likes it.

Blaine likes to joke, sometimes, about how he doesn't get nearly enough say in the matter, and since when does a horse get to choose its own tack anyway? Kurt silences him with a look.

Honestly, the feather plume that Blaine gave him is still one of Kurt's favorite accessories; dark blue ostrich feathers that go perfectly with the black leather to create a striking contrast against Kurt's skin. The leather attachment to the bridle is handcrafted, Blaine says, and Kurt believes him.

For being such an underground life-style, there is definitely quality in the leather works. Kurt approves.

Beyond the bridle and reins, Kurt does own a few leather harnesses in matching dark colors that he can wear over shirts, or against his bare skin. Those are not a necessity so much as an added bonus and he doesn't always use them. Sometimes, Kurt just likes the variety or feeling of more restraints and gear and Blaine always, always appreciate the way they look and how he can work with them.

Below the waist, Kurt has a bit more trouble deciding. His latest favorite article of clothing is a pair of leather shorts in the same color as his bridle and harness, and, if nothing else, he loves the way Blaine looks at him when he wears them, the sturdy material stretched tightly over his crotch and ass. Sometimes, though, he simply wears jeans. Sometimes he is naked, and that is the best, and worst, at the same time.

He would love to put together outfits for Blaine, too, and Blaine allows it to a certain degree (and furthermore, one of Blaine's biggest weaknesses is can't say no to a gift that Kurt has painstakingly put together for him, so that's a way) but mostly, he takes care of it himself.

And Kurt has to admit that while Blaine does look good in the riding jackets and pants that Kurt chooses for him, the more casual style of jeans, shirts and jodhpur boots that Blaine seems to prefer might be just a little bit better.

~*~

Kurt's breath hitches when he hears Blaine smack his lips and he moves forward at the signal, taking care to keep his head high and straight to keep the reins even, knowing that anything else would lead to a reprimand. Even if he can't see it, he can feel Blaine's eyes on him and it's a good feeling, causing a light, fluttering feeling in his chest while his skin feels oddly sensitive.

“Shh!”

He is pulled out of his thoughts by Blaine's sudden rebuke. There is no pulling of the reins, nothing physical to go on at all, but Kurt has heard that sound many times by now. Mildly frustrated, he takes a breath and keeps moving, trying the best he can to relax his body at the same time as keeping his pace and posture unchanged.

The rewarding “Good boy!” would under any other circumstances be embarrassing or annoying (because Blaine totally does that sometimes). Now, Kurt feels himself flush, pride growing in his chest.

It's just such a nice feeling to know that he is doing well, that he looks good. It is all Kurt ever wants. If he closes his eyes, he can imagine the way a horse moves during a show, skin moving smoothly over the lithe muscles, the prance and the pride; logically, he knows that he looks like a weak parody of that at best, but he feels something else, and he knows by now that Blaine can feel it too. The buzzing beneath his skin, heat pooling in his lower stomach, and it's so bizarre and should be embarrassing, but he never feels as sexy as he does when they're doing this.

They run through some exercises with relative ease, until Kurt feels like he might even be able to close his eyes and just listen and feel what Blaine wants him to do. He tries not to think, allowing that pleasant buzz to envelope him until every nerve in his body is tingling with heightened sensitivity and heat. Even breathing feels interesting and new as he holds his head high, proudly showing off his plume and well-kept, black leather tack.

He can hear the change in Blaine's voice throughout the session; warm and breathless even when it is supposed to be assertive, and, well, when the voice is the only thing he can go on, Kurt is getting pretty good at picking things up from it.

He moves his jaw, chewing on the bit gag distractedly, then catches himself before Blaine notices. That sort of thing would certainly earn him another reprimand.

"Okay, stop," Blaine says finally, to which Kurt scoffs. The reins are tightened slightly as a warning until Kurt obeys. "Ptroo!"

Kurt feels the reins drop against his back as Blaine lets them go and steps closer, patting Kurt's upper arm from behind. "Great run."

Kurt inclines his head, once again appreciating the weight of the feather plume on his head, envisioning the way the feathers must sway with the movement. With the bit gag still in his mouth he doesn't really want to attempt to reply (he is starting to feel the strain at the corners of his mouth and makes a mental note to himself to not let it be forced in so tight in the future because it will eventually land him with premature wrinkles,  _Blaine_ ). He rolls his shoulders again to relieve some of the strain.

"You look good with this," Blaine comments warmly, flicking a finger against the dark blue feathers. He is close enough for Kurt to feel heat radiate from his body; he stands there, enduring the forced passivity as Blaine traces his fingertips over Kurt's bicep, up over his shoulder and to his neck. Kurt's breath hitches as the light touches send shivers of pleasure down his spine.

Blaine continues to touch him gently, moving his hands down Kurt's sides and circling around him to reach his stomach with a touch that initially makes him squirm, suddenly ticklish, then relax as Blaine's arms tighten around him in a full hug, made somewhat awkward by the position of Kurt's arms.

They stand like that for a moment, long enough for Kurt to wonder where Blaine actually wants to go with this; then, he feels one of Blaine's hands leave his stomach to fiddle with Kurt's bridle. He blinks as the blinders are removed, from one eye and then the other, somewhat disoriented by the sudden expansion of his field of vision. The bit gag is removed as well; he opens and closes his mouth a couple of times, making a face to get over the feeling of emptiness, leaning back against Blaine's chest as he does.

Then, he feels hands on his shoulders urging him to turn around, and he meets Blaine's eyes.

"This okay?" Blaine asks carefully.

Kurt wets his lips with his tongue, cocking his head. Without the bit gag, the silver ring attachments on the bridle hangs loose against his cheeks, somewhat weighted back by the reins. The strap across his forehead remains, however, as does the attachment holding the plume in place. He thinks about the connection that he has shared with Blaine through the reins, and the way his skin won't stop tingling. "Of course."

Kurt is the one to initiate the kiss, only a little off-balance with his arms still bound, and it feels good to have that freedom. Blaine responds nicely, supporting his imbalance with one hand on Kurt's shoulder, the other coming up to rest on his neck, against the tender skin beneath his ear, the light touch tickling pleasantly.

~*~

Blaine has a total of about two years of actual experience of riding from when he was younger, that is, it had been one year of "horse handling" and another of actual riding, before he had grown sick of it and told his parents that enough was enough. Not all of it really relates to this ‘thing’ they're doing. In fact, very little of it is, only the general sense of understanding that that experience brought him had transferred into their new hobby.

Kurt, for his part, has no experience at all, with the exception of a brief, intense period during which he had watched every horse show he could catch on television, much to the bemusement of his dad. The interest had eventually been replaced with river dance, gymnastics and sword techniques (in that order), and if the interest in dressage and horse shows remained, he reserved that for when he was in the privacy of his own room, where he didn't have to attempt to explain his intense, oddly private fascination for the sport.

Nothing really started when Kurt accompanied Blaine to the Dalton stables one day (it started much later, in a shared apartment in NY city), but that day does feel like a time stamp for both of them.

~*~

As they kiss, Kurt hardly notices when Blaine slips his leg between Kurt's own; then, there is increasing pressure right where a part of him is growing increasingly  _interested_  and despite himself, he moans into Blaine's mouth. He feels clumsy and ungraceful as he tries to press himself closer, but Blaine is shorter than him and the angle is wrong without his hands free to help him keep his balance. As they break apart, Kurt rests his cheek against Blaine's. “Oh god.”

“No, just me,” Blaine says, sounding amused but a little too breathless for the joke to be obnoxious (luckily, since Kurt isn't free to hit him right now). He has his hands on Kurt's lower back, near Kurt's useless hands, and is playing with the waistband of Kurt's leather shorts, dipping his fingers beneath. It's what those fingers are  _promising_ , more than the touch, that makes Kurt squirm against his bonds, attempting to press himself closer to Blaine, trying to get Blaine to touch him in all kinds of ways.

Blaine seems only too happy to oblige, abandoning Kurt's waistband for the sake of running his hands up and down Kurt's sides, causing the best kind of shivers, once that head straight to Kurt's erection, which is starting to strain against his shorts. He arches his back, willing Blaine to continue.

The hands, however, land on his shoulders, tightening as they steer him backwards until he feels the kitchen table brush against his lower back and  _oh_.

“Good thinking, Mr. Anderson,” he says, leaning back momentarily so that he can squirm onto the table, Blaine assisting him until he is safely seated.

“I'm full of good ideas.” Blaine preens for about half a second before his face cracks up in a grin. His face is bright and flushed as he runs his eyes over Kurt's entire body. “Have I ever told you how hot you look like this?”

Despite all the times that Blaine has complimented him, despite all the times that Kurt has worn this gear, he still feels himself flush. He loves compliments, thrives on them. He knows that he if nowhere near the most humble person in the world, but there's something about the way Blaine talks about him, sometimes, that makes Kurt's heart swell until it is almost difficult to breathe.

And despite how much he loves the gear, Kurt is definitely out of his head-space, or whatever one might call it, and he is becoming increasingly aware of the fact that he is actually wearing a bridle, with a feather plume attached to his head and that other than that, he is wearing nothing but a pair of leather shorts, so revealing and embarrassing and he will probably never understand why it is also so wonderful.

"I feel a bit silly," he confesses and sort of raises his shoulder, hindered from doing a proper shrug thanks to his bondage. But despite his embarrassment, there is something inside him, a small, strong heat that is growing bigger and bigger, fueled by the way Blaine is looking at him. He wets his lips and half-smiles to show that he is alright, really.

Blaine's eyes soften. “Please don't.” He steps closer. Kurt spreads his knees to make room for him until Blaine is completely close and Kurt can feel the heat radiating from his body through his t-shirt. He places one hand on Kurt's thigh and fondles it gently, using his other hand to trace a path from the side of Kurt's neck to his shoulder, gentle enough to tickle. “You're always hot. Especially when you're wearing this.” He runs a finger over one of the leather straps across Kurt's cheek. “And this.” He touches the plastic holder for the feather plume.

Kurt, warmed, closes his eyes, attempting to reach a little bit of his state of mind from their session, and allows Blaine to touch him soothingly. After a moment he becomes aware of how his skin is tingling, and the most important touch, once again, seems to be the hand that is still fondling his thigh. He opens his eyes, hears himself moan, moving his body into the touches. As the pleasure increases, so does the frustration, his need for more.

Since Kurt is still unable to reciprocate, the casual touches eventually become almost infuriating. He longs to touch, to feel and even taste, he wants it so much it  _aches_ , but the position he is in makes it difficult to even lean forward. Instead, he hooks his legs around Blaine's for balance, letting out a stifled breath as Blaine's hand finally stops fondling his  _thigh_  of all godforsaken teasing places and moves up between his legs, cupping Kurt's erection through the shorts.

Blaine bends down, ghosting kisses down the side of Kurt's neck. It is such a typically Blaine thing to do, really, but Kurt thinks he may very well be  _conditioned_  to respond because something about it sends tingling jolts of pleasure directly down to Kurt's gut, and further, and he can't keep from shuffling impatiently, his legs tightening around Blaine's thighs as he attempts to move his hips to meet Blaine's hand.

"Oh," Kurt says, a little breathless, tilting his head, feeling the feather plume sway, inviting Blaine to do it again. Blaine lets out a soft breath against Kurt's shoulder, kisses the tender skin again and raises his head. His hand disappears from between Kurt's legs, causing Kurt to moan in disappointment, settling instead on Kurt's hip.

“You're wearing too many clothes.”

He sounds so put-out that Kurt can't help but laugh, breathlessly into Blaine's shoulder, partially because he's not wearing even half as many articles of clothing as Blaine is (which doesn't happen often), partially because he rather agrees, and it is all just so  _impractical_.

~*~

They never have sex while they’re training, but often do while they’re in their gear and in an odd mix of their training personalities, a bit like role-playing and not at the same time. That doesn't mean that their training is completely non-sexual. Kurt's arousal starts pretty much the instant that his gear is all in place. It's simply a part of his being in that moment, even though is mind doesn't seem to focus on it. Blaine, he knows, feels uncomfortable doing anything while Kurt is still in his head-space, no matter how turned on he might be.

~*~

He shuffles his body to get off the table, embarrassingly clumsy until Blaine steps away and assists him to his feet.

Without saying anything, Blaine starts to unbutton Kurt's shorts for him and when Kurt can do nothing but stand there and wait for him to finish, it feels like such an intimate thing, more thoughtful than when it just  _happens_  when they're both aroused and fumbling. Blaine tugs the shorts down to Kurt's thighs, then lets them fall to the floor and the pressure against Kurt's erection is  _finally_ gone. He lets out a stifled moan as his erection bobs up, hard and so, so sensitive. Somehow, he manages to step out of his shorts and push them to the side with his toes.

Blaine steps away from him momentarily to pull his shirt off, then hastily unbuttoning his own pants and sliding them off, along with his underwear. Kurt bites his lower lip as he watches Blaine's happy trail of black hair becomes visible, leading down his stomach to more coarse hair and Blaine's cock and his brain appears to be programmed to make that sight send interested tingles to his own erection. For a moment he considers asking to be untied because suddenly the thought of not being to touch Blaine at all feels unbearable.

Then Blaine steps closer again, resting his hands on Kurt's hips and the moment passes, if only because somewhere beneath the frustration there is a sense of almost-curiosity simmering, waiting to see what Blaine is planning, perhaps not quite willing to step back just yet, but still somehow making Kurt all the more sensitive to everything that happens.

He yelps in surprise when Blaine's hands tighten on his hips and he is suddenly hoisted onto the table again, flailing his legs. “Blaine!”

“Sorry,” Blaine says without any trace of remorse, patting his hips now as if to apologize before he pulls away. “I'll be right back.”

Kurt rolls his eyes at him and waits, impatiently drumming his fingers against the table-top behind his back, until Blaine comes back with the familiar bottle in his hand.

“Alright?” Blaine asks, as if they don't both know what they want by now. Still, it is actually nice to be asked, especially now when Kurt is rendered vulnerable.

Kurt nods, straightening his body. “Come here,” he says, spreading his knees again to indicate where he wants Blaine to stand.

“Bossy,” Blaine mumbles but his eyes are amused and he obeys, placing his hands on Kurt's shoulders as he leans in for a kiss, smiling into it. He pulls away to uncap the bottle, pouring lube over his fingers, the clear liquid dripping between his fingers and to the floor.

Kurt closes his eyes as Blaine sets the bottle aside, spreads his legs even further and leans back the best he can without losing his balance. He finds himself actually able to lean back against his bound elbows; it makes his muscles scream in protest, but it's better than toppling over and with the promise of soon being touched he finds that he barely cares.

Blaine is standing before him, biting his lip and breathing just a little faster, almost as if he is a bit winded, and his face is flushed. Kurt wraps his legs around Blaine's thighs and feels his own face heat up because Blaine is spreading Kurt's cheeks with his hand and there is something so weirdly clinical about this that he will probably never get over, no matter how many times he experiences it, no matter how many times he has done it to Blaine, too, and knows how amazing it is to watch someone else fall apart on his fingers.

He feels a rush of pleasure as Blaine's finger starts to prod at his opening, making every nerve ending feel electric and sensitive and just very, very amazingly  _right_. Soon he finds himself squirming and moaning as Blaine is moving two slick fingers in and out slowly; two becomes three and Blaine keeps flexing and moving inside of him, increasing the pressure and pouring more lube over his fingers until the stimulation is not nearly enough and Kurt just wants more, every part of him light and sensitive. “Oh.” His face feels hot. His entire body feels hot and it's impossible to sit still and his shoulders are aching and he barely cares. “ _Oh_ , Blaine, just--”

Blaine's fingers slow down inside of him, and through his legs, Kurt can feel a slight tremor from his body and why, oh God, can't they speed this along a bit?

“That's.” His voice feels unsteady; he swallows and tries again. “That's enough.”

Blaine's fingers withdraw completely, leaving Kurt slick and empty and he can't help but whimper quietly at the loss.

“Fine,” Blaine says, taking a shuddering breath, resting his hand on Kurt's thigh, oily and slippery and Kurt doesn't care at all.

“Fine?” he asks, laughing breathlessly as he watches Blaine pour more lube into his palm, spreading it over his cock. It's a nice scene to watch. Very nice. He thinks that he could probably watch it all day, except that he couldn't because that would likely drive him insane with need.

“More than fine,” Blaine repeats, stronger and with more humor, although Kurt can't still feel the tremor in his body. Blaine is stroking his cock with one hand slowly, using the other to touch Kurt, although he doesn't seem to know where he really wants to focus.

“You are so far gone right now,” Kurt says, somewhat amused and a little out of breath still. Blaine is running his fingers over one of Kurt's nipples, then down his side to his hip and inwards in a trail that sort-of tickles but mostly just feels good, finally reaching Kurt's erection and circling his hand around it. He pumps it a few times, Kurt arching his back in some futile attempt to move his hips to meet the movement of Blaine's hand.

A few moments later Blaine lets go. Kurt watches him with half-lidded eyes, tightening his legs around Blaine's waist and Blaine positions himself with one hand on Kurt's hip, the other supporting his erection.

There is a moment of wonderful, teasing pressure at Kurt's entrance, the kind that makes his entire body go taut with expectation, his fingers wiggling clumsily and helplessly against the table-top as he nearly loses his balance on his sore elbows, before Blaine starts to slide inside. There is resistance, almost-pain for a few seconds before Kurt adjusts and he can think of nothing but of how satisfying it is, how every screaming, tingling nerve is finally being stroked in  _just_  the right way; the slow movement somehow becomes almost as frustrating as the previous lack of it. He raises his hips, tightens his legs further, trying to push himself forward towards the heat of Blaine's body, grunting in pain as his weight presses his arms painfully against the table-top.

"Here," he hears Blaine say, roughly, and suddenly arms encircle him, raising him from the table to support him. Blaine's mouth presses against his cheek in a kiss, both of them folded up in a position that isn't overly comfortable, though Kurt certainly doesn't care because it's better than it was. "I guess this wasn't the best idea," Blaine continues sounding almost sheepish even as his breath is hot and stuttered against Kurt's cheek.

"Well," Kurt laughs, or perhaps it is more a moan, because Blaine has kind of halted his movement inside of him and it is difficult to think because his face feels warm, his entire body is trembling and he is so very vulnerable because he can't do anything but  _feel_. "I think I can handle it, just this once."

"That's good." Blaine's voice sounds hoarse, and Kurt becomes aware of fingers digging into his back and he thinks that maybe he is supporting Blaine just as much as Blaine is supporting him, both mentally and physically. Blaine's nose is still pressed against Kurt's cheek, right above one of the leather straps of his bridle. There is a pause and Kurt can both hear and feel Blaine swallow before he repeats. “Good.”

Then, Blaine starts  _moving_. The thrusts are slow but steady and Kurt thinks he might have toppled over if he wasn't supported by Blaine's arms. “You--” he starts, but a changed angle makes it difficult to think and he forgets what it was he wanted to say. Blaine is speeding up, his hips are moving in sharp jerks and thrusts, too fast for Kurt to have time to do anything, and so he just hangs in there, except it is absolutely amazing.

His cock pulsing and throbbing where it is raised against his stomach, so close to exploding that he is almost sobbing and Blaine seems too caught up in his own pleasure now to realize and help him out.

"You're so hot like this," Blaine is saying now, more like mumbling under his breath the way he often does when he is getting close. "The way you move, how you respond to everything I tell you." Kurt can't help but snort at that; Blaine doesn't seem to notice. "And everything you wear, and your _skin_  and you're always so  _good_ \--"

He trails off and is quiet, breathing quick and uneven before he thrusts forward once again, pushing himself completely inside, shuddering and with his eyes closed, his fingers digging into Kurt's back.

Kurt is all heat and sensitivity, his erection is leaking pre-come and his skin is tingling with pleasure and need, and he can do nothing but endure it. Blaine is leaning over him, face resting in the nape of Kurt's neck, his body finally lose and relaxed and his cock still pushed deep inside Kurt, whereas Kurt is still wound tight.

A few moments later, Blaine straightens, his cock slides out of Kurt, causing Kurt to whine at the loss, and helps him into a sitting position where he doesn't need support before he leans down for a kiss. Kurt responds, desperate, and he can feel Blaine almost hum in understanding against him before pulling away.

"Sorry for making you wait," Blaine says quietly, finally curling his fingers around Kurt's cock, loose enough to tease at first, then he tightens his grip and starts to move his hand up and down. It is almost too much too fast. Kurt feels pressure building almost painfully and he arches forward, still unbalanced on the table.

Every sensation seems to grow and grow until it is almost unbearable and he wants to it  _stop_  and to go on  _forever_  and then he comes, too, into Blaine's hand with a breathless whimper, his legs curling around Blaine's thighs once more. Blaine continues to stroke him through his orgasm until he has calmed and finds himself too sensitive to stand it, letting out a muffled moan of a protest from where he is resting his cheek against Blaine's chest, head turned to avoid the feather plume.

He gets a moment of respite before he feels Blaine's fingers behind him, working to release his bound wrists and elbows.

Kurt can't stop the hiss that escapes him at the sharp pain in his shoulders when he can finally move his arms again, followed by the duller throbbing. Blaine silently massages his shoulders and back carefully until it becomes bearable.

~*~

Blaine does own a dressage whip as part of his ensemble, even though they barely use it. Sometimes he does carry it for show, or to direct Kurt when he doesn't feel like holding the reins. In the beginning, he used it as a proper whip once or twice, only ever as a hint of a warning tap and not really painful at all, but he claims that Kurt's startled, betrayed looks had made it not really worth it.

~*~

Finally free to move, Kurt raises his arms carefully, to rest his hands on Blaine's upper arms. He feels a little winded, still, but pulls Blaine down for a kiss. When they break apart, he gets a proper look at Blaine's expression and can't help but laugh because he looks so very satisfied, bordering on goofy, and Kurt himself feels light and happy.

He squirms off the table, into Blaine's arms, then makes a face at the slick feeling of Blaine's come slowly trickling out of him. It's not altogether unpleasant per se, but he sighs at the thought it brings. “We  _eat_ at this table, Blaine.”

"Apparently, we do other things at this table, as well," Blaine replies cheerfully and Kurt rolls his eyes. Instead of replying, he lifts a hand to his face, searching for buckles to undo.

"Here, let me." Blaine deftly works do undo the gear as Kurt waits, eyes closed. Satisfied, and his arousal mostly gone, part of him finds the whole thing embarrassing. Another part of him is still enjoying it, the final traces of their play being removed, both of them still a bit in character. It's oddly comforting, like they are ending it where they started, even if they got a bit side-tracked in the middle.

Kurt opens his eyes as he feels the final pieces being lifted from his face. “We need to shower,” he can't help but say, watching Blaine place the leather straps of his bridle on the kitchen table. Parts of his body feel slippery, with lube and other things, and he has streaks of his own come on his stomach. Blaine isn't much better, and his body is covered in a shiny layer of sweat. It has caused his hair to free itself from the gel, and the curls are unruly at best.

Blaine sighs, stepping closer again to wrap his arms around Kurt's neck, nuzzling his face into Kurt's shoulder. demonstratively “No cuddles?”

Kurt raises his hands to Blaine's back. “What are you, five?” They're both fully naked and standing in their kitchen and it should feel more stupid than it does.

“You, stud, should listen to your trainer.”

Kurt smiles, feeling a little twitch inside of him at the mention of their role play. He squirms out of Blaine's arms, glancing at the bridle, discarded on the kitchen table. “I think a good trainer rubs his stud down after a ride.”

Blaine lets go of him with a pout that really doesn't become him. “You just want a free massage.”

“And a shower,” Kurt replies airily, pulling Blaine along to the bathroom.  

 


End file.
